Lighthouse
by just-grey
Summary: Quinn meets Mike's parents and Mike's dad doesn't approve.    "You are what leads me, my lighthouse that guides me through stormy seas."    Future!Glee, established relationship.


She really shouldn't be surprised.

Because, honestly, what was she thinking? That Mr. Chang would laugh and smile and accept her? Quinn thought she had given up on those ridiculous fairytales when she was five and realized that there was no such thing as a happy ending. So why did she think this would be any different?

Quinn sighs quietly to herself, trying to act as if this dinner isn't awkward or uncomfortable at all. At least Mrs. Chang is nice, she reasons. Mike's mother hadn't even frowned when the subject of Beth came up; just put a warm smile on, asked Quinn how her estranged daughter was.

When they finish dinner, Mrs. Chang starts to clear the table, Quinn offers to help and soon they're both working quietly as Mr. Chang leads Mike to his study.

Before Mike closes the door, he gives a look to Quinn, who knows how much he's trying to say with his eyes. She nods a bit, gives him a sad little smile.

It isn't long before Quinn hears Mike yelling from inside his father's study. She and Helen (Mrs. Chang had insisted Quinn call her by her first name) had been drinking tea and chatting quietly in the den next to the dining room and could hear Mike clearly.

"No, dad, _you_ don't understand! I love her, we're getting married and you're just going to have to accept that!"

Mr. Chang was quiet with his response, and Quinn tensed.

"Mrs-"

"Helen, dear, please."

Quinn smiled at the woman sitting across next to her.

"I-I just wanted to apologize. I never meant for Mike and his dad-"

And then Helen's arms are around Quinn and she's so small, but comforting, and Quinn can't help but fall gratefully into this wise woman's arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for Quinn. I know you love my son, and that is all I can ask for as a mother. I see the way he looks at you and you him, and if my husband can't see that, or accept it, then he's a fool."

Quinn gasps, hugs Helen just a bit tighter.

"I supported you with your dancing Michael, and I am proud of what you have accomplished with it. You are incredibly successful in your career, _but_, you cannot expect me to accept this. She is not Asian, to begin with. I had high hopes for you to marry a nice Asian woman, and Tina would have been acceptable, but now you bring home Miss Fabray and think I will nod and smile? And then there's the fact that she has a child out of wedlock, I mean _honestly_ Michael what did you expect me to say?"

Mike glares at his father, his chest rising and falling with anger as he tries to stay calm.

"I _expected_ you to accept the woman I love into your life." He bites back.

Mr. Chang glances down at his desk, picks up a manila folder and starts to shuffle through it.

"Well then," he starts, "you thought wrong."

Mike stares hard at his father, there's a cold and bitter feeling in his heart, but Mike quickly replaces it with a warm and loving one as he thinks of his mother, of Quinn.

"I won't be coming back here again. This is the last time you'll see me. You won't see me when I marry Quinn, or when we have children. This is it."

His father glances up briefly, a distant look on his face, and then resumes his shuffling.

Mike slams the door hard, closes his eyes, and searches for Quinn.

When she sees him, her heart breaks.

She stands slowly, her eyes locked with his.

"Mike…"

He shakes his head at her, looks to his mother.

She stands and walks toward him, a small smile on her face. She takes his hands, speaks to him softly in Chinese.

He closes his eyes as the words wash over him, nods.

Quinn doesn't need to know what Helen said to her son, she can guess what they mean.

Helen turns to Quinn then, one of her hands reaching toward her.

"When you get married, I'd like to be there. I know my husband won't, but that doesn't mean I will miss my son's wedding."

Quinn nods vigorously.

"Of course, Helen. I know Mike wants you there, and so do I."

Helen nods, smiles.

As they lay in bed together later that night, Quinn laces her hand with Mike's, sighing.

"I don't want to come between you and dad, Mike; I know what losing a father is like."

Mike looks at her, strokes her arm softly.

"If he can't accept the woman I love, if he can't know the amazing woman that you are, then it's his loss, not mine. I don't want anything to ever come between us, Q. You are what leads me, my lighthouse that guides me through stormy seas. With you I know I will be safe, happy and loved. I won't give that up for anything, or for anyone."

Quinn sucks in a shaky breath, leans her forehead against Mike's.

"I love you so much, Mike. You saved me, brought joy back into my life. You know that, right?"

He holds her close then, breathes in the scent of lavender and vanilla, closes his eyes against her soft shoulder.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright._


End file.
